The Problem With Men
by madamwolf
Summary: We see the female vampires but what about the lycan women? Just a little shot of the movie from the perspective of a few of the ladies within the lycan pack.


**AN:** I was just watching Underworld last night and this thought occurred in my head, its not the first time I've wondered this but it is the first time (that I can remember) that I felt the need to write something down for it. Not meant to be long, but a little bit of the movie from a different POV.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own, if I did Lucian wouldn't have DIED. Stupid people…

The Problem with Men

"Men are pigs."

Marguerite raised her brow and glanced down at Katrina through the dim light in the underground tunnels where they were forced to live. She was somewhat shorter and more of a muscle bound woman, she was almost the exact opposite of Marguerite's own tall, muscularly lean frame. "How do you figure?" She asked in a faded accent.

"Just look at them, Maggie," she motioned her hand forward to the men, currently transformed and fighting in the middle of the room. "Fighting for sport like that, it's barbaric, no self respect, no system of rules or codes to abide by."

"Because as women when we fight we have a whole scroll of laws and we're most civil about it." The taller woman said with thick sarcasm dripping from the words.

Her sarcasm was answered by a glare. "You can't tell me that when Lucian returns he won't go off on them."

"That I can't deny." She said taking a swig of whatever they shared in the bottle. "Let us just hope the fun is over by the time he arrives."

Katrina laughed. "Oh I'm positive it will, he didn't leave all that long ago and look at them, Pierce will have beaten Taylor within five minutes."

"Oh, I don't know," Maggie grinned and gulped down a drink. "I think Taylor has a fighting chance, size does not always show the victor. Taylor is strong and fast, stubborn as a mule to boot. I don't think he'll let himself go down easy."

"Only time will tell." She stole the bottle away and poured some of the liquid down her throat.

"I'll drink to that." She grabbed for the mystery bottle.

"My, my," Katrina winced as one of them got a deep gash in their chest, blood oozed out freely. "That looks painful. No doubt he'll be on me later about fixing him up. Well that's just tough luck for acting like such an animal because I won't do it."

"Then they'll come to me, why can men not learn to dress their own wounds after seven hundred years? It's just like it was when I was human. All the men run to the women the second they meet the sharp end of a sword or learn that metal is heated under fire the hard way. Women have learned to defend themselves in a way where many are stronger then a man, why can men not learn to wrap a bandage?"

"The world is full of insanity." Katrina agreed. "Just goes to show you, some creatures can't ever be changed."

Suddenly there was a gun shot in the far end of the room where the door sat. Everything went deathly still and quiet, no one dared move except for the slight turn of their heads to see Lucian entering with a smoking firearm. Everyone slowly made a path for him as he walked to the center, anger boiling in his eyes.

"You're acting like a pack of rabid _dogs_!" He bellowed, causing shivers to crawl up the spine of even the strongest lycan. "And that, gentlemen, simply will not due. Not if you expect to defeat the vampires on their own ground. Not if you expect to survive at war."

Every soul in the room lowered their gaze to the ground, only daring to look up at him for a split second. Katrina and Maggie exchanged a glance and a smirk, they weren't being yelled at by their alpha, why should they be frightened? They were simply standing against the wall watching the display in front of them.

"Pierce! Taylor!" Lucian cried gaining their attention once more. "Put some clothes on, will you?" It was a demand, not a request.

The two - now in their human shape – walked off to the side to get into the dirty clothing they had discarded before the fight.

"Damn." Maggie slumped against the stone wall as Lucian left and the voices of the lycans once again filled the quiet space. "I was really hoping I could see how that ended."

"You know how it would have ended; they both would have bled out and collapsed. There're never any victors. Just as well, not enough wounds for them to come crawling to us." Katrina said grabbing the bottle from her friend.

"That's true."

In the noise and bustle the sharp hearing of the girls failed to pick up the light steps of another approaching until she was nearly on top of them.

"I believe you two owe me." Mary, a younger girl, she must have been bitten in her teenage years verses Maggie and Katrina who both saw into their twenties, said stepping to them with a smug smile. "I told you he'd be back before it was over." She held her hand out expectantly.

With a scowl Maggie was first to dive her hand into her worn leather jacket and pull out a crumpled wad of bills. Katrina was quick to follow, only she plunged her hand into her pants pocket.

"Is this all of it?" Mary asked suspiciously.

"Don't you trust us?"

"No sane lycan would."

Katrina bit back a retort and instead bared her teeth and let out a ferocious inhuman roar as her face lengthened as a transformation began, but Maggie knew that was as far as she would go… or… she thought.

Mary retorted with her own lengthening teeth and snout, with a snarl of her own close behind.

Maggie moved to step between the two women and smiled as she pocketed the dropped wad of money that had been left by Mary, it was hard to hold onto things while transforming, you became quite tense.

"Now, now ladies." She spoke up as they gained the attention of the men in the room. "Do we want Lucian back in here? He's already yelled once and it wasn't at us, I think we want to remain in his good graces, for a little while at least."

The transformations stopped and slowly the two took the shape of humans again, fixing their clothing which had become a little stretched on their growing muscles.

"You're right." Katrina murmured taking the bottle from Maggie. "For once."

"We have company." Mary muttered nodding her head in the direction of Pierce and Taylor who sauntered over in pants and open coats exposing their bare and torn chests.

"Would you?" Taylor asked motioning to his own and Pierces ripped flesh, caked in drying blood.

The three women looked to once another and rolled their eyes.

"Pigs." Katrina snapped as she walked away.

"Animals." Mary spat at their feet and followed taking the bottle from Katrina's hands.

Maggie glared for a moment. "Why can't you dress your own damn wounds?" Se cried incredulously before walking after friends.

Pierce and Taylor looked to one another.

"What did we do?" The shorter of them asked.

"I have no idea." Pierce answered dully.


End file.
